Along with the promotion of enhancement in the performance of servers and other electronic instruments, the amount of heat generation of an electronic part, such as a central processing unit (CPU), tends to increase.
An example of related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-146830 or Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-30744.